Merry frickin' Christmas
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: After being chased through the ice cold rain, which turned into snow overnight, Izaya got himself the flu.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

 **Merry frickin Christmas**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **24th December - 1pm - Ikebukuro…**

It was more than the usual hustling and bustling on the streets of Ikebukuro. Due to the falling of a little snow a week ago, the traffic was hell. It was to be expected in a town were the appearance of those small frozen watery flakes were a rare occurrence.

In addition it was the day of Christmas. So people rushed from store to store in order to get the last presents they forgot to buy beforehand, trying to get some cake or whatever else they needed in quite a hectic. It was to that point it would have annoyed a certain bleached blonde man. It would have, if he wasn't already annoyed by another thing on his mind. Rather said more an insect than a thing, a blood-sucking flea to be exact. A whole week had passed since the informant's smell corrupted the air in 'Bukuro and Shizuo had chased him out of town through the ice cold rain, which turned into snow over night.

"Damn it, that stupid Flea… Fucking shorty…" Shizuo mumbled while grinding a cigarette between his teeth without noticing he was speaking out loud again. Well, it wasn't new to Tom walking beside him, so the dread locked man let out a deep, audible sigh, resulting in Shizuo looking at him concerned.

"What's wrong, Tom-san? Aren't you feeling well?" Shizuo asked his friend and boss. Tom smiled at him shaking his head. "That's not it, but I think it's you who doesn't feel well." the tanned man answered him. Now Shizuo looked confused before asking Tom what he meant.

"It's Christmas and all you do is mumble curses at Orihara-san or talk about how pissed off you are because you hadn't seen him for a week."

At Tom's words Shizuo came to an immediate stop. With a scowl on his face he turned his head away from him. "It's the stupid Flea we're talking about. Usual he's pissing me off everyday, so he surely is planning some shit or so." the blonde nearly growled out. Tom had to suppress his laugh. It was only Shizuo talking about the raven haired man and not the both of them.

"Well, we're done anyway, so why don't we call it a day and go eat something at Russian Sushi?" Tom suggested hopping to calm his friend he had known since middle school. His question met silence, so when Tom turned to face the bleached man again he saw Shizuo lost in deep thought. There was a whole palette of emotions showing on his face. Something like consideration, turned into a frown, then just for a second Tom could have sworn he saw worry on the others features which was immediately replaced by another menacing scowl. "Sorry, Tom-san, but I think I rather kick that Flea's ass before he really does some shit."

That said Shizuo replaced his gnawed down cigarette with a new one, lighting it and began walking in the direction of Shinjuku before waving over his back at Tom, who in turn let out a deep sigh. "Really, those two never get bored of each other."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **24th December - 1pm - Shinjuku…**

The city lied buried under a white, soft blanket. Yeah, winter had come around once again and so did Christmas. Well, at least not for everyone. In the penthouse apartment of Orihara Izaya, the walls weren't echoing the sound of Christmas songs, but instead the sound of furious fingers taping against a keyboard. The only other sounds filling the spacious main room were coughs and sniffles, while the cause of said sounds sat shivering under a big blanket. Holing up inside his home alias workplace, he tried distracting his mind with work. Remember the keyword "tried". It didn't quiet help as he expected it at first.

Another coughing fit halted all actions of his nimble fingers, rocking his frame, resulting in the blanket sliding of his head, revealing a flushed face instead of a porcelain one and black locks either sticking to sweaty skin or just wildly pointing in random directions. Leaning back on his chair, his hand travelled up to his forehead, ripping down the cooling plaster he placed there not so long ago. It had already lost its soothing effects so there was no use of it anymore. He remained still a few more seconds before opening his eyes again. Rusty brown eyes now travelled back to the computer screen; blinking a few times wondering when the small letters would stop dancing around already. Closing his eyes again he sighed. He hated admitting it, but it seems like even gods could fall victim to the flu from time to time. He wasn't one of those who were prone on getting sick, on the contrary. The last time Izaya nearly felt like he did now was by the end of middle school.

Removing his glasses and laying his head down on the cool surface of his desk a groan left his lips. It felt good. So good that he didn't want to move away anytime soon, but his throat felt dry and the water bottle beside him was empty already. As well as the cup of tea Namie made before she was gone to get him meds from the pharmacy. She did it without arguing, after all it was her personal ATM's health here at stake… and he promised her she could leave after the deed was done to stalk that little brother of her for the rest of the year and would still receive her usual pay.

All this generosity so the witch would leave him alone with her constant nagging.

Izaya repositioned his head so that his chin was lying on the desk, eyes looking in the direction of the apartment's kitchen. Through the gap in the wall he could see the water heater mocking him. Oh, how he dreaded the thought of standing up from his snuggled up position in favour of not getting dehydrated. He also should have made Namie to bring him a refill on water before she left. He could just wait the more or less thirty minutes she would need to come back, but his throat was feeling so dry already again.

Maybe it was best to just end his work for the day, getting some tea, another bottle of water and settle down on his couch watching TV.

So after saving up all his collected data and turning down his computer he let the blanket he wore like a cloak around his body slid down as he tried standing up with his aching limbs, only to stagger a bit and catching his balance again while gripping on the back rest of his chair. "Whoops. Stood up to fast." he mumbled feeling even more light-headed. Black-spots entered his field of vision and from the churning feeling acting up in his belly he knew exactly what would be coming next. He already knew there wasn't enough time to reach the bathroom or the kitchen sink, so he just drooped to his knees reaching for the bin under his desk overflowing with papers. After turning it over to empty it, he soon turned the bin up right again just in time to puke his guts out for the hundredth time this week.

When nothing was left for him to spill out he was heaving heavily. His throat burned and the awful taste in his mouth and the smell emitting from the bucket he still held for dear life made him wish he could barf again. His whole body trembled so he let go, crawling over on the floor the short distance to his window, so he could lean his head and back against the cool surface.

His body hurt all over.

He felt cold, while his body was burning up the same time.

He was still feeling nauseous even though he already had thrown up.

Shutting his eyes to a close, he felt the room spinning like a merry' go round. He slid sideward, lying down on the floor, his back still pressed against the window. The new position didn't help much to make him feel better, but he felt too tired to move even an inch. After a while his conscious slipped over into much welcomed void.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It took Shizuo nearly half an hour to arrive in front of the flea's apartment complex. Looking up at the windows from the streets below, he couldn't see if Izaya was at home or not, so he decided to just bust in and see for himself. He was about to turn into the direction of the entrance when he cam face to face with Yagiri Namie.

There was silence between them in which Shizuo couldn't read what was going through that woman's head. He would lie if he said this woman wasn't in the least bit scary. "So…" she finally began to speak. "You're here to… kill the idiot?" There was a knowing smile on her face. Shizuo gulped. It couldn't be that she… No, that was just impossible.

"Yeah. So what? You don't want me to?" he asked lightly irritated.

She laughed. "I don't care. 'Kill' him as much as you like." A plastic bag was handed to him before Namie turned around. "Send him my regards." she said over her shoulder and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Shizuo.

He peeked at the inside of the bag frowning at what he saw. It was medicine. "Don't tell me the flea's sick." he mumbled to himself.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izaya awoke with a gasp. Sluggishly sitting up in his bed he could feel the sweat dripping down his body and his pyjama sticking to him uncomfortably. The bed sheets under the hand he used to steady himself were wet from his sweat and a lukewarm, half dry half wet cloth he hadn't noticed sticking to his forehead fell in his lap. He wondered how he got here. Did Namie drag him all the way up to his bedroom? No, this wouldn't be her style. She would just have thrown a blanket over him and left him to sleep on the floor. But if not his secretary, who was it that brought him here? He couldn't concentrate and when a yawn broke through his lips he decided to lie down again without bothering to roll the blankets over his feverish body.

Half asleep, half awake he could hear the bedroom door open and soon after the distant smell of food invading his nose thrills. His empty stomach hurt and growled loudly, so he wrapped his arms around his waist in hope to keep down.

Still not fully there he was startled when the blanket was brought back until it reached his skin. A big hand gently stroked over his flushed cheeks. Sighing he slowly opened his eyes. It took a little time to focus, but soon he recognized the fortissimo of Ikebukuro sitting on the edge of his bed. His brows where furrowed as he looked down on the raven haired man.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled leaning into the touch that still lingered on his face.

The blonde growled. "I hadn't heard from you the whole week, 'cause you said you're going to be busy and then I find you unconscious on the floor. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!"

Izaya smiled at that. Not one of his smirks, but one of those smiles that were only reserved for Shizuo, for _his_ Shizu-chan. After all, the two of them were secretly dating for years now.

"Didn't want to worry you." he said slowly sitting up. With Shizuo keeping him steady, Izaya wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, nuzzling his face into his neck inhaling the husky smell. "Shizu-chan smells good."

Returning the hug, Shizuo was slowly stroking over the smaller man's back. "You still made me worry, damn Flea. When I came over you were unconscious and burning up and you still feel hot." Izaya began to giggle in Shizuo's hold. "Trying to seduce me here, Shizu-chan?" he purred into the blond's ear, making the man sigh. "I'm serious, Flea." He pushed Izaya back a bit so he could look him in the eyes. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Strangely a bit better then before. Have you given me medicine? Don't tell me you gave it to me mouth to mouth?" At the last sentence Izaya seductively wiggled his eyebrows, to which the ex-bartender turned bright red facing away from the smaller male. "No." he mumbled making Izaya wonder. If he hadn't given him the medicine mouth to mouth, then how... The raven's eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me..." his voice shook. Shizuo blushed even deeper. "I..." he began speaking. "...gave you a suppositor-mph" he couldn't proceed with his words due to Izaya clamping his hands over Shizuo's mouth. "I don't want to know... Ah, my poor virginal ass." he whined making Shizuo laugh. "We both know that's bullshit. Right, I~za~ya~."

The blonde dipped his head into the raven's shoulder gently nibbling at it. "Ah, Shi- Shizu-chan, stop. I'm all sweaty." Izaya gasped trying to wiggle out of his lover's hold.

The blond let go of his boyfriend, a smug grin on his face. "Mnh, tastes salty." he said liking over his lips, in turn making the raven blush.

Izaya stood up, still a bit wobbly on his legs, but nothing he couldn't manage. "I'm going to take a shower." he announced walking over to his closet to get some clean clothes. "Need help?" Shizuo asked while ripping the damp sheets from the king sized bed. The only answer coming from the raven was the shout of "No peeping" before the slamming of a door followed.

"As if there's anything I never saw!" Shizuo shouted back smiling and soon after he could hear Izaya calling him a pervert.

So after replacing the bed sheets, he made his way down into the kitchen, were he finished the food he began making for his lover.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After finishing his shower and slipping into clean clothes, Izaya made his way down stairs, to see Shizuo placing two plates with curry on the dining table. "Don't worry, it's the spicy type." the blond said as Izaya approached him.

As they both finished eating, the still sick informant settled down on the couch with a blanket around him waiting for Shizuo to cuddle with him, while the blonde made tea for the both of them. Izaya's phone made a short ring, signalling him that he got a message.

It was from Shinra.

[You feeling better now? While shopping at the convenient store I met Yagiri-san. It reminded me of something I wanted to tell you since high school... You two shouldn't try to hide your relationship. It's obvious. Anyway... Merry Christmas!]

Chuckling to himself he could imagine the wide grin on the underground doctor's face. Meanwhile Shizuo had brought over the tea and settled down beside his boyfriend.

"What's up?" he asked Izaya reaching over to lift him up before placing him on his lap. They starred each other in the face until Izaya softly pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, Brute." he said placing his ear over the blonde's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Strong arms tightened their hold on him and lips pressed against the top of his head. "Me too, fucking Flea." Shizuo mumbled into the raven's hair.

 **THE END**


End file.
